1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lubrication device for lubrication of the area around the vanes of a rotary drainage pump, and the separator which is used in the accomplishment of this purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated by the disclosure contained in Japanese Utility Model Laying Open Gazette S53-85603, known rotary drainage pumps have conventionally comprised a casing incorporating a rotor chamber that connects with an intake port and a discharge port, the rotor inside said rotor chamber having the capacity to rotate eccentrically with respect to the center of said rotor chamber and also having guide channels extending along the radius of rotation, and vanes fitted such that they are also able to travel radially into said guide channels while at the same time dividing the space between said casing and said rotor into a plurality of operation chambers.
When this type of rotary drainage pump is used for the removal of materials such as slurry, the problem arises that the slurry tends to get in between the guide channel and the vanes with the result that the movement of the vanes is hampered and the overall effectiveness of the pump impaired. For the removal of materials such as slurry, it is usually better, from the point of view of conveying the slurry to the discharge point, to reduce the amount of water contained in the slurry first. In other words, slurry with a low water content (weight of water contained as a multiple of the weight of the solids contained in the slurry) is to be preferred.